In a system with virtual tape volumes coupled to a mainframe, errant commands from the mainframe can overwrite volume labels in the virtual tape volumes. Overwriting a volume label accidentally can cause significant data loss, such as losing all data on the virtual tape volume. This can occur in several ways, but one common way is when the mainframe software repositions the virtual tape volume to the beginning of the volume. Starting to write data from this point can overwrite the label or labels written at the beginning of the volume. With the labels now overwritten, all of the data on the virtual tape volume may not be recovered properly. Further, changing mainframes and mainframe software to stop the errant commands from being issued in the first place is difficult and costly because of the many varieties of mainframes and mainframe software that would have to be redesigned.